play it again
by TolkienGirl
Summary: Does the song remain the same? (Playlist fic-10 drabble-ish pieces connected with random lyrics from my playlist. Mix of characters, some gen, some het. No slash).
1. Hey Angel

**A/N: I saw this idea done once-put your playlist on shuffle, and write short fics for a fandom for the length of the song. So I decided to do 10 for** ** _Supernatural_** **, about a whole melange of characters, moving onto a new story whenever the song switched. Aside from some minor edits, these were all written somewhere between three and five minutes each.**

 **Sorry for all the One Direction and Taylor Swift. I did what I could with what popped up.**

 _Hey Angel—One Direction_

Sam/Jess, pre-series

 _(I come alive when I hear your voice—it's a beautiful sound, it's a beautiful noise)_

Sam learned a long time ago not to trust strangers. Not in the usual, rational, uncertain-unknown way—John Winchester had imparted a far more precise and deadly caution.

 _No one is what they seem._

But Jess is different. Immediately, even before he knows her name. She's working at the bookstore in a dark-red t-shirt that makes her blond curls glow. She smiles at him when he picks up his weighty poly-sci textbooks, and he stands perfectly still and holds onto that moment for longer than it lasts.

"Anything else I can help you with?" she asks, and he almost says something like _yes, with everything,_ before he smiles, firm-lipped and polite, and says "Thanks, that's all for now."


	2. Carry On My Wayward Son

_Carry On My Wayward Son-Kansas_

Dean + Impala

 _(nothing equals the splendor)_

It's all in the weight of the doors. The sleek, racehorse lines of steel and glossy black. The leather seats that are worn and tired and stained, but more like home than anything they've ever known.

There isn't an inch of this car Dean hasn't cared for. He knows the ins and outs, has gone top down and ground up times beyond count. Wax and wash and paint, oil changes, all those times the grate started smoking oddly and he pulled over on the side of some highway at the end of the world, popped the hood and leaned in.

There may come a day when even his love can't keep her going. Everything else in his life has come and gone at some point, but Dean likes to believe he'll go before she does.


	3. Perfect

_Perfect-One Direction_

Dean/Jo, Season 2

 _(I might never be your knight in shining armor)_

Jo may be an idiot, but at least she knows it. She tells herself that that's what matters, every time he slips in and out (always out) of their lives again, and she goes beyond the counter and takes a couple of sips of the hard stuff when Mom isn't looking.

It's not that Jo can picture a future with him. Hunters don't picture futures beyond the next hunt, anyway. There isn't much point, and time is too quicksilver unpredictable to waste.

But for once, she agrees with her Mom. She's not a hunter, not yet, and even if she's a tough-talking, quick-punching kind of girl, she's allowed at least one dream out of life.

It's just that much more trouble when the dream you choose to have is Dean Winchester.


	4. I See Fire

_I See Fire—Ed Sheeran_

Sam and Dean, gen, 1x09 "Home"

 _(we got too close to the flame)_

Winchesters, as Sam well knows, aren't much interested in etiquette. Suggest that there's more than one fork to worry about, and you'll be met with jeers. Don't even start in about elbows on the table.

But there's a code, sure enough, and it's a more complicated scheme than any outsider would give them credit for.

There's a whole minefield of mental stepping-stones, the things that are spoken and the things that are not. Sam can count on one hand the times his brother has voluntarily spoken about That Night.

So it comes as a surprise when he hears that Dean carried him out.

There are so many questions he wants to ask— _but you were four—you were a little kid—how did you run fast enough—did you see her—_

He stops, though, when he thinks of the other night, when Jess burned above him, when there was nothing he could do, and Dean half-carried, half-dragged him out, and never asked any questions at all.

There are things that are spoken and things that are not.


	5. Alive

_Alive—Avalon_

Dean, 4x01 "Lazarus Rising"

 _(I don't want to be broken anymore, living life in a million pieces)_

The whole world changed around him, in him, and maybe even because of him.

Dean walks and walks and tries not to think. He doesn't remember much, yet, and wants to remember even less.

He's back, and he doesn't know why. He only knows that these things are never gifts from a gracious God.

He had never felt quite as dead as he did when he first opened his eyes in the coffin, felt decay and dirt over and around him like a shroud. He thought, then, that being buried alive was much, much worse than being dead.

And coming back from the dead is something that may just be worst of all.


	6. Fearless

_Fearless—Taylor Swift_

Sam/Jess, pre-series

 _(run your hands through your hair, absentmindedly making me want you)_

Jess has started biting her fingernails again. Which is, honestly, stupid. Who bites their nails before they have a date? A first date, no less?

But she's so, so nervous, like she hasn't been since prom—and maybe that wasn't nervousness after all. Or maybe this isn't. Because this—ohmygodSamWinchesteraskedmeout—is like absolutely nothing she has ever felt before in her whole life.

She'd been pining for weeks, although she'd done a pretty darn good job of concealing that pining behind teasing banter and great study sessions. Sam's a complete and total nerd, who happens to be remarkably hot as well, and studying is like catnip to him.

Finally, though, the idea got through his head. Maybe it took so long to make its way in because of his wonderfully floppy hair.

Jess sighs, and smiles, and sighs again. Sam Winchester is too good to be true. But Jess has always loved a leap of faith.


	7. Tied Together With a Smile

_Tied Together With a Smile—Taylor Swift_

Mary/John

 _(the water's high, you're jumping into it, and letting go…and no one knows)_

Some days, you can't believe your luck. However much your parents may worry (and God knows you love them), you can't resist the delicious, tempting thought that you might be able to leave all of this behind.

Move on. With John.

John brings so much with him. He brings a lightness to your heart that you never knew existed, brings you to places and people you never thought you'd meet. They like you. You like them. You all become a part of something—friendship—and it's tempting and wonderful and so, so dangerous.

Because all you can think is, they don't need you. (Not like you need them.)

And John—with eyes so bright despite everything he's been through—John can never know.


	8. Human

_Human—Christina Perri_

Dean Winchester, pre-series

( _I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down_ )

You're never the things you're supposed to be—that's the secret you'll keep as long as you can.

You aren't strong enough to be Dad's soldier. You aren't brave enough to be Sam's hero.

You aren't enough.

It's not like you don't try. You have made so many things into near art-forms—shooting running fighting, twisting words into half-lies and half-truths, smiling like nothing hurts.

But faking it is such a heavy burden. You can't be all things to all people, even when the only people that matter are two out of the whole world.

If wanting it was enough, you'd have it.

But you've never really gotten what you wanted.


	9. Kiss You

_Kiss You—One Direction_

Dean/Cassie, pre-series

 _(and if you, you want me too—let's make a move—)_

She's not here to fall in love. She's here to study journalism, and change the world.

He's here to screw all that up. Cassie can almost see it all in third person, almost watch herself falling for the eyes like sunshine on a green river, leather stretched over broad shoulders, a smile either meant for heartbreaking, or for hiding a broken heart.

(It's not her fault, not really, that she kisses that smile to make sure it's real).


	10. A Thousand Years

_A Thousand Years—Christina Perri_

John, Dean, Sam—1x-01 "Pilot" (pre-series)

 _(how to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid, to fall?)_

John almost doesn't want a funeral. He has no use for prayers and preachers, even though he's certain, now, that there's something on the either side of death. That sometimes Death crosses over, burning into life.

(One life).

But John doesn't want a funeral. He has no use for the condolences, for the kindly hands reaching for his children—Sam, who will mercifully remember none of this, and Dean, who will never forget any of it.

But funerals are what people do. It's that day John decides, now and forever, that he has no use for people.

John puts his children in the car that Mary had learned to love, drives away from the place that took her, and never, ever lets her go.


End file.
